Troublesome Life
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! SASOSAKU BROTHER SISTER REALATIONSHIP!
1. The Two Men

**Summery: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago.Her life was a living pit of death Until two men came into town... SasoSaku ( BrotherSister realationship) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...and i don't own Memories by Within Temptation...**

**A.N. - My friend was telling me a story like this and it inspired me to type it into a story soo woooo! Lets get rolling :) **

**Troublesome Life - Beggining - The Two Men...**

Sakura woke up with a pain in her side. She lifted her shirt slightly to find the cut from last night's mission. She sighed and she got up and got dressed. She slipped out of her room and onto the streets. She sighed she thought of him all the time..her brother. She had pictures yes but her mother talked about him little when she was around. The only thing she remembers is how he left...

_Memory:_

_"I don't need this place. Its weighing me down..." Sasori said as he packed up his things as he swung his pack on his back he looked at his baby sister and smirked as he left the room. He saw his mom and dad sitting there watching T.V.. They started at him and saw him walk outside. The mom ran after him and she tried pulling him back but he pushed her away. The father gripped his wrists. The boy glared and he toke his wrist away from him and ran from that place. The mom fell to the ground and cried and the father comforted her and he grinned his teeth. Sasori ran to Suna and never stopped..._

_End Memory.._

Sakura toke out his picture of when he was little and she hugged it she was 14 now and he would be 18 now. She cried until the wind came by and toke the picture and blew it into a blonde's face..

'HEY WHAT THE-" A blonde in a black cloak with red clouds yelled as he got hit with a picture in the face...( A.N.- LOL XD)

'Shut up Deidara let me see this thing.." Sasori said taking the picture and his eyes widened. Deidara looked at the picture.

'Is that you hmm?" He asked. Just then Sakura walked up to them and asked something..

"Umm may i have my picture back please? Its a pic of my brother before he left my family." Sakura said weakly. Sasori looked at her and handed her the picture and smirked and he left and walked on. Sakura watched him and hugged the picture as she watched them go..

"HEY WHAT FOR ME UN!" Deidara yelled running after him. Sakura smiled as she clutched the picture as she walked to her home. She hid the photo and she opened the door. Her father was there. She sighed as he just looked at her and she walked to her room and dropped her coat on the floor and she sat on her bed and she smiled. She was happy and she believed that he was him but she didn't know. She thought of all the memories of him that her mother told her.. she started to sing a song...

**_"In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why._**

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
Until the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories..." Sakura started to cry as she gripped her pillow and she sobbed into it not knowing that she was being watched by 2 men... she eventually fell asleep and woke up a few hours later to her dad cooking. She got up and she ate dinner and sat on the couch watching T.V..

**Well love it hate it?? My friend started blabbing on about this plot line and stuff.. I liked it and then my friend acted the plot out... forceing me to be Sakura.. well ok on with this AN Like it hate it NO FLAMES! Future chapters will be longer.**

**-AkatsukiFan**


	2. Being Watched

**Summery: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago.Her life was a living pit of death Until two men came into town... SasoSaku ( BrotherSister realationship)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...and I don't own Stand My Ground by Within Tenptation.. If you have a song for me to use in a future chapter let me know:) **

**A.N. - I'm happy you all like my story's it makes me fill up with joy :)**

**Troublesome Life – Chapter 1- Being Watched…**

Sakura woke up in her room once again with the bright sun shining on her. She groaned because she had to go and work today. She got out of bed and slid on a pair of black shorts and a black tube top. She the put her nurse uniform on and walked out of her room to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and put her makeup on. She walked out of the bathroom and greeted her dad..

"Bye dad I'm leaving.." Sakura yelled running out the door.

'Hmm…" The dad said a she just put his attention back to the television. Sakura started to walk through town she had 3 hours before work, she just had to get out of her house. She wasn't aloud in Sasori's old room at all and she had to swear never to talk about him in her home or her dad would kill her. She looked up at the sky and frowned..

"Why did you leave me?" Sakura whispered as she toke out his picture and looked at it she wasn't watching were she was going and bumped into a man in the black/red cloak. It was the man who looked like _him_…

"I-I-I-I'm soo very sorry sir!" Sakura gasped as he just looked at the girl who was standing there with his picture of before he left her.

'It's alright ma'am." The man said walking off leaving Sakura there in the street alone. She was starting to think for a moment..

**_'He looks like Sasori dosen't he?' _**

_'Yeaa but it could be a look alike..'_

_**'Don't be crazy Sakura it has to be him.' **_

_'If you say so Inner…' _Sakura was talking to her inner as she made her way to her work. She frowned 'another day of this…'! Sakura walked in the building grabbing the patient files from the man ta the desk. The man smirked as she walked away.

"Sasori-Danna how much longer must we spy on you pathetic little sister un?" Deidara asked as Sasori got up and grasped him by the neck and he said one thing..

"Don't say that about her ever again!" Sasori threatened as he dropped Deidara on the floor. Deidara got up and stayed away from Sasori as he ran out of the building leaving Sasori. Sakura was getting done with treating Neji and she walked out of the room saying bye to him and she felt someone following her. She picked up her pace and started to run she ended up running into the wall and feel backward falling into a certain someone's arms. Sakura turne around and saw that man again..

"W-W-Who are you?" Sakura asked wide eyed. The man smirked and said one 2 words..

'Your brother.." He smirked and helped her up.

"No No No you can't be him! You can't be him!" Sakura shouted as she picked up her files and ran off to home. She barged into the door and the dad lifted an eyebrow and sighed as he just left her alone to do what she wanted to do. She changed into some other clothes since she was going out to a club with her friends TenTen and Ino… she lost a bet and has to sing in front of everyone. How sad and she ran out of her door and met up with her 2 friends. The smirked and they led her to the club. Ino pushed Sakura to the stage as Tenten tossed a microphone to her. Sakura caught it and warmed up as the people filled in, including _them… _Sakura started to sing since everyone was looking at her..

**_"I can see   
when you stay low nothing happens  
does it feel right ?_**

Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape  
now once it sets its eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground" Sakura was dancing around like a professional..

**_"It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world_**

I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it? 

Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here 

Stand my ground (repeat chorus)

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I dont make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground" Sakura dropped the microphone and struted off the stage and her brother just watched her and glared at the men who watched her. Sakura knew he was there and wanted to show him that she didn't need him.. she smirked for the first time in a while…

**Well here is chapter 1 :) yay! What you think hmm? …**

**AkatsukiFan**


	3. You Really Are Him!

**Summery: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago. Her life was a living pit of death Until two men came into town... SasoSaku ( BrotherSister realationship) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**Troublesome Life – Chapter 2- You Really Are Him!**

Sakura was walking home alone from the club and just sighed and knew someone was following her.She turned around and saw that man again. She gasped as she toke out her picture of her brother(A.N- Its has a tear on one side cause it was split in two her brother has the side with her in it) Sakura turned around and looked at the Akatsuki member standing there .

"Look you if your really my brother you will have the other half to this!" Sakura said taking out his picture. He smirked as he tokea ripped picture half and putting it next to it with a perfect fit.

"Hello sister.." He said as she started to shiver and she said.

"Goman I am sorry I didn't know it was you I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" She said running and hugging him and he just smirked as he put her inside his cloak and walked toward _home. _Sakura smiled as she looked up at him and she just looked forward again as they got to the front door Sakura went to take out her keys until… Sasori kicked the door down. Sakura sweat dropped. The dad was alarmed and looked in horror at the man at the door who just walked toward her room. When he walked in his bed was still in there. Sakura ran to her bed and sat on it and smiled as she looked at her brother and he just smirked sitting on his bed.

"So were is mom' He asked as Sakura frowned. He looked at her and she said..

'She got a divorce to dad 5 years ago…" Sakura said and Sasori nodded as they drew there attention to the dark figure out side the window. Sakura screamed and Sasori sweat dropped as her covered her mouth.

"Its my partner Deidara don't worry." He said uncovering her mouth and she jsust got lost in thought.

'I can't have 2 Akatsuki members living with me its not right at all but aww well could be fun..' She thought as Sasori let his partner in the room he started to talk to him and they nodded and Sakura just blinked as she looked at the time on her clock. She screamed lightly.

" Whats wrong ?" Sasori asked. Sakura ran to the bathroom and came back in her PJ's.

" I have work tomarrow!" She said as they looked at her.

" I am a medic in the hospital trained by Tsunade." Sakura said as she also said" Goodnight" and feel asleep. The two men also fell asleep and they just waited till morning…

**Well Like it hate it? LEMMIE KNOW!**

**AkatsukiFan**


	4. You Really Are Him Dad’s POV

**Summery: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago.Her life was a living pit of death Until two men came into town... SasoSaku ( BrotherSister realationship) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**A.N – This chapter explains more of the dads feeling when Sasori walks in the house and what not and what he does ;) stuff not in chapter 3 in here too**

**Troublesome life – chapter 4 – You Really Are Him Dad's POV.**

I was just sitting there stairing at the wall not knowing what to do. I felt as if I was never going to speak again. I heard the dorr trying to be unlocked I knew it was my daughter Sakura. The door was knocked down in a second and I just widened my eyes in fear. My son an Akatsuki in MY HOUSE!!! I just sweated so much afraid that he was going to jump on me and attack me from locking at him. They walked into Their room and I just crept toward the door and put my ear to the door and listened to the conversation they were having…

"So were is mom?" I heard my son ask and I just widened my eyes…

'She got a divorce to dad 5 years ago…" I heard my daughter Sakura respond. But then I heard Sakurta scream then stop and I heard my son say…

"Its my partner Deidara don't worry." I had heard of them working together and it scared me knowing there were two Akatsuki in my own home. I heard nothing for a while and heard Sasori talking again so I listened . . .

" Whats wrong ?" I heard him say and I heard Sakura respond with …

" I have work tomorrow!" She was running toward the door so I moved my chair quickly and watched her move out her Pajama's on and run back to the room and slam the door. I moved to the door again and I heard her say . . .

" I am a medic in the hospital trained by Tsunade." And 1 minute later she said . . .

"Goodnight" I walked away as I heard them fall asleep I sighed with relif but I heard 2 men breathing behind me and I gulped and a shiver ran up my spin as the 'Blonde' Grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the floor. I gasped and asked one thing. . .

" Are you at least the tad worried about waking up Sakura?" I spoke for the first time and Sasori my son answered..

"Nope not really she is asleep and we made the room sound proof she can't her you!" He said as I just struggled and they just laughed as they walked back to the room but Deidara threw a kunai at me and it had a note on it that's said:

_Say anything about us being here and its off with your head!_

I gulped and just nodded and Deidara smirked and shut the door again as I just walked off to my room and feel onto my bed and gulped and feel into a deep sleep…

Well here you go so it explains the father's actions more P I got a review about that and decided to type this cause the review bugged me cause I felt as if I was leaving u in the dark XD !


	5. New Home

**Summery: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago. Her life was a living pit of death until two men came into town... SasoSaku (Brother Sister Relationship) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**A.N – I am only writing for you guys :D Be happy that I am cause if Ihaven't read all of Ur reviews I would idk be sulking XDD**

**A.N 2 – There are cars in my story XDDD**

**AN.3 – '**Talking'

'_Phone talking...'_

**Troublesome Life – Chapter 4 (last chapter of dad's pov was chapter 3) – New Home...**

Sakura woke up in a car with a sweet breeze and she was confused when she saw her dad driving it. She looked at her dad.

'Were we going dad?" She asked with curiosity. Her dad opened his mouth and said...

"To Mist It's to risky living here with your evil brother." He said as he went back to driving. Sakura sighed as she slumped in her seat. She pulled her brothers picture from her jacket and smiled as she frowned when the car stopped. Sakura stepped out as she picked her 2 pink suitcases from the trunk and carried them and looked around at the misty area. She breathed in the air and frowned and she wondered what happened to them. Her brother had told he that Kisame and Itachi lived out here but she was also told that she should go se them if she needed help with contacting him. She frowned and looked down at her feet. Her dad came by and patted her shoulder telling her to follow him. She looked at her kohana band around her waist and ran to catch up with her dad. They stopped in front of a white house. Her dad smiled and walked inside and Sakura shortly followed. They walked in and their furniture was already in their.

"Wow he did all this so early!' Sakura thought running up to her bedroom and packing her stuff away. She sighed as Sakura looked at her room that was all packed away. She toke out the paper with the directions to Kisame's place. She put her black jacket with red clouds out and out and put it on. It was a gift fro her brother. She told her dad she was going to look at the town and she ran out the door reading and following the directions. She stopped ate dark blue house and thought…

"This must be it!' Sakura thought stepping up to the door and ringing the doorbell. Itachi opened the door bit and asked...

"What do you want/" He asked coldly ad Sakura blinked and she said...

"My brother said to some her if I had trouble contacting him!" Sakura said and Itachi opened the door and she saw Kisame looking at the fish in his tank and he saw Sakura and rushed over.

"You must be Sakura hmmm?" Kismae asked pulling Sakura to a phone lying on the table. Sakura looked at nodding Kisame and she toke the phone and she dialed number 4on speed dial. The phone rang…

"_Moshi Moshi?" _Sasori asked pinking his cell phone up Sakura sighed and she said...

"_Sasori dad he moved me to mist..." _Sakura said hearing Sasori sigh.

"_I will be out their sometime next week to get you try to stay with ItachI and Kisame till the and avoid dad... bye sis.' _Sasori said hanging up and Sakura blinked fastly. She turned around and smiled. They lifted their eyebrows.

"He will be here next week! I will see you tomorrow Guys!" Sakura said not caring what happens as she ran home and she was smiling the whole time until she walked In the house and her dad handed her dinner and said you can eat it in your room I want you to get used to it. Sakura sighed and did so. She ate put the plate on the floor and went to bed waiting the next day…

**Here you guys go I was thinking about this for a bit now and thought SasoSako is the main Brother Sister pairing but do you want me to make her date a different Akatsuki Member? VOTE BELOW!**

**Who Should Sakura Start To Date?**

**Deidara**

**Hidan**

**Itachi**

**Kisame (…)**

**Tobi (Again …)**

**Kazaku**

**Zetsu**

**Other (Tell me who)**

**VOTE GUYS!!!!!!!! **

**Thanks to you all who gave me the support from the A.N I put before YOU ROCK AND IT MADE ME FEEL EBTTER :)**


	6. Sakura You Changed

**Summary: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago. Her life was a living pit of death until two men came into town... SasoSaku (Brother Sister Relationship) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**A.N. – The poll is still open just refer to that for it.! **

**Results so far:**

**Deidara 6 **

**Itachi 2**

**Hidan 1**

**Tobi 2**

**Zetsu 1**

**Everyone else: 0**

**A.N 2- ENJOY!!!!!!!!! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT WELL IT'S LONG ON MY OPINION**

**A.N3 - Thanks to my Beta FlowerChild91 For editing this for me **

**Troublesome Life- chapter 5 –Trapped In an Ally….**

Sakura woke up in her bed and she smiled as she moved to her side and opened her eyes. She saw a picture of her brother and Deidara. Deidara had been smiling with bunny ears behind Sassy's head and Sasori was glaring at him. She loved it (A.N – If any of you have artistic talent could you draw that? If not that alright ). She got up and changed into a pair of black short shorts and a red tank-top. She fixed her hair and put her black flip flops on. She ran down the stairs and saw her dad looking at her and had a serious look on his face as he handed her a slip of paper. Sakura took it and gave him a confused look.

"What's this!?" Sakura asked.

"I need you to take this to a friend of mine. The address is on there." Her dad said as she sighed as she grabbed her pink and black purse and put the paper in it.

"I had plans today!" Sakura said as she bit her lip... her dad slapped her across the face and Sakura cried...

"I don't care!" He said pushing her out the door as her cheek started to bleed a bit. Sakura thought he was acting this way because of her brother but she didn't know. She ran to his friend house and slipped the paper under the door and ran to Itachi and Kisame's house crying. She knocked on the door and Itachi opened it and let her in. She ran and plopped on the couch and cried as she felt the blood trickle down her face. Kisame looked at Itachi and Itachi looked at Kisame. They sighed as they cleaned it and put a Band-Aid on it. Sakura hugged Itachi and Kisame and said thank you. Itachi blushed slightly as he pushed away and Sakura smiled as she asked if Sasori was there. She saw them say no. She frowned and said ok.

"I better get home; my dad will be waiting for me!" Sakura said as she grabbed her bag and she ran towards the door; she felt a hand grab her arm as she was going to run. It was Itachi. He looked at her with his red eyes as she looked at him.

"I am going with you…" Itachi said as Kisame sighed and got up as well.

"I will go too I guess. . ." Kisame said as he grabbed his sword and walked out of the house with Itachi and Sakura. She began to jog slightly, half smiling.

"I don't know why but I feel happy with them . . . the Akatsuki!' Sakura thought as she smiled and yelled back at them.

'HURRY UP YOU SLOW POKES!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as they sighed and ran to her as they continued to her house. They reached the house and Sakura told them to go through her open window and they did. Sakura opened the door to find a note on the table from her father…

Dear Sakura,

I went out. I will be back late around midnight or so . . . make your self something to eat.

From,

Dad

Sakura sighed as she ran upstairs to find them looking at a photo album of her and her brother when they were younger. Sakura blushed and swiped it away and they blinked at her. She smiled as she sat next to Itachi.

"My dad is gone." She smiled and he nodded as Kisame sighed and took his sword off. She looked down as she stood up. "Well, is anyone up for shopping?!?!??!"

**Ok lets end here ok ;) ok give me your ideas for this story I want them yes I really do!!!!!!!! Anyways keep voting **

**AkatsukiDreamer**


	7. Shopping

**Summery: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago.Her life was a living pit of death Until two men came into town... SasoSaku ( BrotherSister realationship) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Or fighter by Christina Aguilera**

**A.N – I will make the couple for this a DeiSakuIta with the SasoSaku brother sister relation if that's ok? And One sided SasuSaku.**

**A.N2 - Thanks to my beta for editing this thank you **

Chapter 6 – Shopping…

Sakura woke up that morning and she smield jumping up and she got dressed into wblack jeans , a red long sleev shirt and black flip flops. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She ran to Kisame's and she kncoke don the door. He opened it and said..

'Itachi she is here come on!" Kisame said stepping out in his cloak as Itachi did too. Sakura started to think about how Sasuke betrayed her with her love. She hated how overtime they ended up facing him back I Kohana that he called her weak and torture her with lies. They walked thre the town getting stairs from people all over. She stayed calm and Itachi was amazed at this a lot. As they walked Sakura stopped by a clothing store and bought a new skirt and shirt. She tried it on and Itachi just got all wide eyed.

"Like it?" Sakura asked.

"Hn' Itachi said and Kisame stayed silent. They moved on as They stopped by a open Kareoke place. Sakura dragged the guys over and she didn't know he was there. Ehyw ill stay here and watch her. She old the badn what song to play and the guys nodded as they got ready. Sakura walked up to the stage and she had all eyes on her including his. She begin to sing.

_**"When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true   
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up   
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames   
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm**_

_**After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you"**_ Sakura sang because she thought she knew him all along as time went on as they were a team. She thought wrong she didn't know him at all. His little lies would not bring her down.. And he must think that after it all she would hate him. But thanks to him she is stronger…

_**"'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Oh, ohh" **_What he did made her work a bit stronger on her training. That makes her more wiser about things. She learned more jutsu faster and her skin got used to the bruises. It made her smarter. She loved that he made her a fighter..

_**"Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game   
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh**_

_**After all of the fights and the lies   
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you"**_ All of his back stabbing his lies it hurt her before she realized she was being played. He is the victim now cause she has his brother on her side now. He has his own grave hole dug already. He wanted her to fall and never become a kunochi but he was wrong oh so wrong…

_**"Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter"**_ She finished the song and walked off stage with a standing ovation. She ran to Itachi adn Kisame and he Watched her go he watched them leave. He watched them ru back toward Kisame's house.

Sakura said bye to The guys and ran home and she saw her dad there and she smiled and she went to her bed room and shut the door. She sat down by the door and smiled and bit her lip she was happy. Until her window opened. A shadow came through..

"Long time no see Sakura-Chan.." The shadow said

**SOO LIKE IT OR HATE IT LEMMIE KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Sasuke You Fool Filler

**Summery: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago.Her life was a living pit of death Until two men came into town... SasoSaku ( BrotherSister realationship) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... **

A.N - Enjoy :)

Chapter 7 – Sasuke You're a Fool… (Filler Cause There will be a fight)

I woke up in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Sasuke. I so wanted to scream and kick but I couldn't. Oh Kuso. I wanted to bite him but he held me down knowing that I was there. Sasuke ripped the tape off my mouth.

"Sasuke let me go!" Sakura yelled but he shushed her. He was tring to take Sakura with him to sound.

"I want you to be mine Sakura-Chan like you wanted." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you fool I have moved on a lot and you can just go die in a hole alone. Your a fool. Your brother , My brother and more will come looking for ,me. Sasuke I hate you!" Sakura said before Sasuke knocked her out pissed at what she had said.

**Ok srry for shortness but hey it's a filler so yea any way Kuso means Shit and if you have idea's let me in on em. Most likly I will sue em **

**Ja Ne!**


	9. A very logn day part 1

**Summery: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago.Her life was a living pit of death Until two men came into town... SasoSaku ( BrotherSister realationship) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

Chapter 8 – A Very Long Day

Sakura woke up with a pain in her head as Sasuke walked in and handed her a ice pack.

'Hn he is getting soft I found his weakness. Hmmm' Sakura thought as she put the ice on her head. He walked out and she thought to herself as he left. Man did she miss her brother and Deidara. She couldn't keep her mind off it as she started to put the ice down. I must make Sasuke let me outta here so I can escape.. time to make a game plan..

**Dude people I need ur idea's or I can't type anymore. Alright..?**


	10. Fake Date

**Summery: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago.Her life was a living pit of death Until two men came into town... SasoSaku ( BrotherSister realationship)**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Naruto ever ever ever so lay off!!**

**Chapter 9 – Fake date.**

Sasuke walked into the room where Sakura sat all dressed up for him.

"Ready for our date?" He asked as she said..

"Yea i guess Sasuke-Chan." She said being pulled into the streets with him. She reflected on what happened.

_FLASHBACK!!!!!! _

_Sakura sat in her cell as Sasuke walked in._

_'I kno you are tired of sitting in here Sakura." He said as she nodded as he sat next to her._

_"Why don't you go out with me later to get out of this cell?" He said and Sakrua swiftly nodded having a game plan. He alekd off saying I will have them get u ready later. _

_"When you least expect it I will be gone Sasuke-Chan' She thought._

_END FLACHBACK P_

Sakura walked into the restaurant with Sasuke as they sat at a table.

'I gotta go to the bathroom Sasuke." She said dancing (AN.- The we-we dance ! X-X)

"Why didn't you go at home?" he asked.

;You wouldn't let me!" She said as he said oh yea right and shooed her to go pee. She laughed in her head as she walked into the bathroom. She took the senbon she stole form him and picked at the window's locks. She got it open and she pushed the screen out. She jumped outta the window as she ran and ran as far as she could. She stooped and ripped the long dress so it was mid-thigh. She ripped off the middle of the dress so it was a tang top and a skirt. She continued running. She ran as far as she could and she ran outta Kohana. Next stop… Suna.

**Yea I need help. I never wriote with the sand soibs before. ANY TIPS? I don't wanan mess em up. I don't' wanna mess up Gaara.**

**Sasuke: Why not he is already messed up!**

**Me: SHUT UP TEME HE IS BETTER THEN YOU!**

**Sasuke; Sulks in a emo corner**

**Me: Serves ya right p Anyway give em tips n reviews!**


	11. The war end

**Summery: Sakura has a big brother named Sasori but he left when she was only 2 and when he was 6 for Suna. He betrayed that village and joined Akastuki. Sakura's dad is silent and her mother left a long time ago.Her life was a living pit of death Until two men came into town... SasoSaku ( BrotherSister realationship)**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Naruto ever ever ever so lay off!!**

**A.N. – Here is the last chapter of Troublesome life! I think its kinda sad in a way anyway read and there will be a sequal to this one as well so don't worry! THIS MAY BE SHORT BUT MY ENDINGS ARE ALWAYS ANYWAY SO P**

**Chapter 10 – No I can't..why…no..**

Sakura ran to Suna and she gasped for air as she hear her name being called.

"SAKRUA SAKURA!' Sakura looked to see Temari. She smiled and hugged her. She smiled and looked behind her to see the army marching forward. Temari was shocked and she remembered what she was doing.,

"The akatsiuki are here so we have to defeat them Sakura you can help!." Temari said as Sakura gasped.

'The akastuki?' Sakura thought as she walked to the field. She was her brother and the rest of the people.

"Noo I Can't." She said going up against Sasori. Sakura cried as she started to here yelling and saw blood and she just stared at her brother and bit her lip letting the blood fall into her mouth.

**POOR SAKURA!!!!! PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR MY SEQUAL!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T I WILL CRY IF U HATE THIS I WILL ALSO CRY AND NOT MAKE THE SEQUEL.**


End file.
